


He who owns the best butt in the world is the luckiest man alive.

by LenkaVittoriaElisse16



Series: Twink Tony Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Tony Stark, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Steve Rogers, Tony Twink, Tony has heterochromia, Tony has the perfect bubble butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenkaVittoriaElisse16/pseuds/LenkaVittoriaElisse16
Summary: Steve loves his boyfriend's peachy ass. Tony tries to study. PWP.Featuring drawings from abi (spnaph/superdecibels)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Twink Tony Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950529
Comments: 13
Kudos: 262
Collections: POTS (18+) Twink Tony Bingo 2020





	He who owns the best butt in the world is the luckiest man alive.

**Author's Note:**

> For the POTS Twink Tony Bingo  
> Square: O1 - Tony's Bubble Butt
> 
> Drawings are from [abi (Superdecibels)](https://superdecibels.tumblr.com/post/629386236111536128/first-time-filling-up-for-an-event-and-its-the)

Steve looks at his boyfriend, who lies belly down on his bed. The boyfriend is engrossed over his Science textbook and his phone that laid beside it. Sometimes, when Tony's attention is not at him, Steve gets jealous, possessive even. What can he say? Steve got the prettiest Omega in the university. How lucky can one be? He wasn't even sure how. And right now, he admires Tony's back, the beautifully shaped muscles fusing beautifully to the curve of his lower back, therefore pronouncing the shape of his buttocks. It made Steve sigh. The perfect buttocks study, he should draw naked Tony more. Just by sight alone, the blonde was entranced by his boyfriend's plump ass, caress it, pinch it, smack it, kiss it, lay his head on it, for Steve it was heaven.

Steve admires how Tony's glutes gave way to his thick thighs. Why is Tony shaped that way? He knows his boyfriend hates exercising, but he would instead do engineering feats in the robotics lab than join his run at 5 am every day.

It must be the squats, the heavy lifting of various metal pieces that accidentally gave Tony those toned thighs and rounded glutes. Steve gives himself a mental note to do his art in Tony's lab one day and just watch him use an oversized wrench, lift those metal discs, and hammer metal objects together. Steve doesn't know much, but he feels that he has to.

Tony, on the other hand, could feel the weight of Steve's stare on his behind. Call him horny, but sometimes pretending not to beg when actually begging seemed a classier option. He looks at his textbook, advanced physics, and then at his phone, wherein he is in a zoom meeting with his groupmates for a group project. The audio was connected to his wireless earbud on his right ear.

He decides to wriggle his ass.

Steve could feel his face heat up when he saw his boyfriend's peachy ass waiting to be touched and caressed. 

"I am just studying Steve," Tony tells him. 

Steve looks into those mesmerizing doe eyes framed with dark thick lashes. One of Tony's eyes were greenish-hazel, and the other was greenish-blue. Steve is so weak when Tony looks at him with half-lidded eyes.

So mesmerizing.

Steve interprets the whole situation as an invitation. It is always an invitation when it is Tony. They have been together for almost two and a half years now, and Steve wanted him to be with him for eternity. 

Tony smirks when Steve begins to slide his shorts and boxers down. The apartment air sent shivers down his spine. He takes a deep breath and reminds himself to focus on Hank's brash complaint on his earbud. Hank's voice wasn't sexy; it was irritating at best. It's a good thing Janet decided to scold her boyfriend as they talked about their quantum physics project. Tony closes his eyes and focuses on his lover's touch.

"Don't mind me, just do what you're doing," Steve says as his palms feel Tony's skin beneath his. So smooth. He pinches the flesh beneath him and kneads it like dough. He watches as the pale flesh grows red under his touch. He glances at Tony, who seemed unaffected under his touch. He furrows his brows together: Tony will moan shortly. He brings his mouth to kiss and give playful bites along Tony's butt cheeks. 

Tony shifted under his touch, but he didn't moan, nor did he stop his reading and phone browsing. Steve took it as a go signal as he spread Tony's ass cheeks apart.

When Steve did that, Tony instinctively closed his eyes while his mouth made an 'o' shape.

Steve notices a trail of slick escaping Tony's hole. Tony's aroused? Then he tries to remember the key points of Tony's heat cycle. The blonde recognizes that Tony is bound to have his heat approximately a week from now. He is not sure if Tony keeps track of his heats, but in a way, he does. He has to remember to drag Tony to the grocery store to buy supplies to help him through his heat.

Tony had a faint musky vanilla scent that Steve really loves. He stares at Tony's gaping hole for a bit, wets his index finger with his tongue, and massages the skin around Tony's sensitive opening. Time to relax those muscles again.

He inserts a finger, and oh was Tony so slimy and wet and ready. He presses on: feeling the muscles resist him but wanting to relax as well. He then inserts the middle finger to widen Tony a bit. It's so warm and slippery…. Clockwise, counterclockwise he goes, as his other hand squeezes one of Tony's butt cheeks.

He glances up at Tony, and he still seems engrossed over the book he is reading. Steve then side-eyes a couple of pillows on the side.

Tony wanted to moan when he felt Steve's thick fingers breach into him. It's been quite a while, he muses. The stretch is making his body grow warm in anticipation. However, he chooses to glance at his textbook because his earlier suggestion was up for discussion.

"Tony, can you put some pillows under your stomach, so that I could have better access?" Steve suddenly says out loud, thus surprising Tony that he hastily fumbles for the mute button on his conference call. He hopes nobody heard it.

"Sure, Steve," Tony says as he props his belly atop 2 thick pillows. He tries his hardest to not show a hint of arousal in his voice and goes back, listening to the ongoing discussion among his groupmates.

Steve raises an eyebrow; as Tony went back to studying physics, or was it advanced trigonometry? Anyway, Steve has Tony's ass for himself now. He blows gently at Tony's opening and then runs a tongue over it. Oh… salty with a hint of sweetness! It was addicting and familiar. Suddenly in the back of his mind, he remembered how Winnie the Pooh would eat all the honey from the round opening of the honey tree. And then, his free hand fondles Tony's ball sacs.

_ Hhhhnggghh… _

There was a soft moan. Steve glances at Tony, who seemed to have his eyes glued on the textbook. That moan was no imagination.

Tony inwardly cursed himself; he was about to discuss when instead of words escaping from his mouth, he let out a suppressed moan instead. He delivers his answers via zoom's messaging functions. A hassle, yet safer... ahhh he doesn't want to lose on Pym's logic. 

Steve, utterly unaware of Tony's present situation, continues sucking Tony's ass, his tongue, going to the edges and in, he feels Tony's muscles stiffen under his touch when his teeth accidentally brush past a piece of flesh.

He peeks, and Tony is still looking at his book.

_ But is he genuinely reading, though? _

Steve's hands travel further to his boyfriend's length. As it starts to stiffen under the pleasure he gives. His boyfriend may ignore him, but indeed, his body responds well. 

He runs his hand over Tony's member, stroking it affectionately, starting from the base to the tip. Urging the head to come out, peeking and leaking with pre-come. 

There was a heavy silence in the room as Steve worked his lover away from his studies. But in the quiet, he earned a sharp inhale from Tony.

Steve felt himself grow stiff under his pants too. Releasing his garments and tossing them to the side of his bed, he takes a while to admire his thick penis, that is ready to breach Tony's warmth. 

Steve preps Tony's hole one more time with two fingers then three, making sure that he was sopping wet before inserting his member inside.

Tony could feel Steve's cock pressing into his entrance, coating itself with his own slick. Alright, this is the point of no return. Tony disconnected himself from the call.

A low moan escapes Tony's lips; there it is, the familiar burn as Steve's huge cock slowly penetrates inside of him.

Steve gave himself a virtual pat on the back. When he was fully inside and waited a while for Tony to adjust to the sensation. After a while, he pulls out a bit then slowly pushes back in, this time earning a suppressed moan from Tony. 

"Ssshh… It's ok, love, you don't have to mind me, please carry-on with your studying," Steve whispers to his lover's ear, which earned him a whimper from Tony.  _ Yes, that's it, Tony, think of me. Abandon the book.  _ "Just pretend I am not here," he says as he thrusts in with more pleasure.

"Hnnnghhh… S-S-Steve, y-y-you win, I- I can't…" Tony struggles to form words from his thoughts. Steve pumping in and out him just feels so good;  _ ahhh, _ with his heat coming closer, it's no wonder he is getting all sensitive again… He has to remind himself to pop some pills, just in case his body decides that it wants to get pregnant even if he is not on his heat. "F-F-uck me harder,"

Steve lets out a growl as his hands trail Tony's lower back, steadying himself as his thrust increases. Ahhh… Tony feels so warm and tight like it is sucking his dick whole every time he tries to pull out. He imagines what if he gets Tony full with his pups, would Tony's butt increase in size during pregnancy? That is an exciting thought for the future; hopefully, that day would come when he ultimately bonds with his dark-haired lover.

Tony reaches one free hand to his shaft and pumps his already hard length. He loves it when Steve grabs the sides of his hips and moves in faster and faster. He couldn't think straight anymore; all he could hear were his moans…

"That's right, baby, keep it up," Steve tells him. "I'm gonna cum right inside of you and make you feel full with my knot,"

"Ahhh… Steve, S-Steve…" Tony's mind blanks out. The pressure builds up nicely, and Tony meets Steve's thrusts with the same force. There was a sting, a delicious one on his rear end; Tony moans some more.

Steve looks at the red marks on Tony's plump ass.  _ Mine, Mine Mine _ ! He loves watching Tony's ass jiggle every time he slaps them. These babies deserve lots and lots of love. He nips over at Tony's bonding spot by the base of Tony's neck on the right side. Steve makes sure that he doesn't bite it, yet he pinches the sensitive flesh hard enough to bring ecstasy over his lover.

Tony cums as soon as Steve pinches his bonding nerve with his lips. Everything is white, every muscle in his body seemed to contract and relax in a rhythmic pattern, distinctly an orgasm. Steve must have gone off too because he could feel the knot's pressure on his entrance. He could hear Steve growl and whimper in euphoria, and that's just music to his ears. He knows that he wasn't quiet either. 

Steve collapses a top of him, riding out the aftershocks of their lovemaking, releasing all of his thick semen into Tony's ass. He could feel Tony's internal muscles milk him dry, and that's the best post-coital feeling in the world. 

The blonde man then proceeds to envelop his arms around Tony. "You did good, babe," he whispers tenderly. "I love you so much,"

"I love you too, babe," Tony whispers back.

Steve moves his head to look into his lover's beautiful set of eyes. He strokes Tony's cheek with a finger to which his boyfriend replies by leaning in for his touch.

_ Someday… _ Steve thinks,  _ Someday he'll be mine. _

"Hey," he whispers once again, and trails kisses over his lover's shoulder, "What kept you busy earlier?" 

"Quantum Physics," Tony replies. "Hank's being an ass,"

Steve gives a smirk, "He might be, but he could never compete with your superior ass."

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of pressing the disconnect button, Tony actually presses the unmute button.


End file.
